Rewrite $\dfrac{1}{5}$ as a decimal.
Solution: We can rewrite $\dfrac{1}{5}$ in decimal form by multiplying the numerator and denominator by $2$ $ \dfrac{1 \times 2}{5 \times 2} = \dfrac{2}{10} $ $\dfrac{2}{10} = 0.2$